The Yin and Yang
by ImTrash325
Summary: Every 5,000 years or so, a snow fox and a black wolf are born and given special powers of the Yin and Yang. After suspicion that the Wolf Kingdom was going to launch an attack on the Fox Kingdom, Naru is sent out as a spy to figure out the plans. First Fanfic, so no hate plz.. bad at summaries.. :p and titles
1. Prologue

**Sadly I don't own Naruto or the characters, just the storyline, I think…**

 **This is my first fanfic, so no hate plz**

 **SASUNARUSASUNARU – means it's the chapter is either over or it's a timeskip or its somewhere else, I think u get the idea**

 **I would gladly except reviews with suggestions on what the next chapter could possibly be about, so I have an idea, but idk yet**

 **Prologue**

Every 5,000 years or so, a snow fox (btw are rare in this story) and a black wolf (rare too) **(A/N the wolves in the story are either brown, pink, blue, yellow, red, or gray)** are born. They are born with the unique powers of the Yin and Yang. Different kingdoms have different powers, but the most powerful are the Fox Kingdom's, Power of the Waters, and the Wolf's Kingdom, Power of the Fires. And for this reason, this is why that have been enemies for as long as they remember. Never in recorded history has the snow fox and the black wolf been born in the same year, until now.

 **SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

Thanks for reading and I hope to have the first chapter out soon!

 **A/N The black wolf has the Yin powers and the snow fox has the Yang**

 **Naruto's a girl (Naru) and Sasuke is still a boy**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sadly I don't own Naruto or the characters, just the storyline, I think…**

 **This is my first fanfic, so no hate plz**

 **I would gladly except reviews with suggestions on what the next chapter could possibly be about, so I have an idea, but idk yet**

 **Im not sure when this takes place, but there's no phones or any electronics**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Damn Wolves_ I think as I happen to 'overhear' my parents talking with the Captain of the military, Asuma Sarutobi. I stand by the door, pressing my ear against the doorframe and the door to hear more of what they were talking about. Just the word wolf is not spoken a lot in our kingdom, considering they're our enemies, it's not surprising.

"We think the Wolf Kingdom may be planning an attack against us," Asuma says, barely able for me to hear.

"How do you know," Mother says in a worried tone, then almost immediately got aggressive as she stated, "Cause if they are, I swear, I will beat them into the ground, dattebane!"

"They seem to be ordering more weapons from the other kingdoms and slowly changing their course towards, since we are one of the only neighboring country in which they have a non-friendly **[1]** relationship with," Asuma says in a gruff voice.

"That makes sense that you would think that they could be planning an attack," Father says, "then what do you suggest we do?"

There was a moment of silence, it seemed like an eternity before Asuma suggested, "We could send in a spy?" "No, that's too risky," Father said instantly. Silence. "But it's worth a try if it means knowing the plans to their attack," Mother says. "That's true," Father says softly. More silence.

I shift around a bit trying to stretch out my now aching legs and I accidently bumped my knee on the door, surprisingly making a loud sound. _Shit._ Before I could do anything, the door opens up and reveals Asuma. He looked at me for a second and asked, "What do you think you're doing, princess?"

By now, I feel his eyes burning through me. "Um…" _Dammit, think of an excuse._ "Uh… just walking by when I heard you mention something about wolves and I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested." I gave him a big smile.

"How much did you hear?" he asks. "Enough to know that you're going to send someone to the Wolf Kingdom to spy on them," I say giving him another smile. Before I could let him say anything else, I added, "So who's going?"

Father walked to the door and gave me a suspicious look, "We haven't decided, but if you think you're going, you're not! We already talked about this, you are a snow fox and they are worshipped, but are also hunted. We would be risking you too much if you went into enemy territory." I slouched a little and the smile on my face dropped into a frown. "You'd be safer here where you can be guarded and protected," he added.

I looked at him for a moment then said, "I've never been outside of the castle, so they wouldn't recognize me and for the people who do wouldn't know that I'm going to the Wolf Kingdom, so if they launched some type of surprise attack, I wouldn't be there to be stolen, plus I could deal with them myself if they did recognize me because not only do I have strong water powers **[2]** , but I have the Yang's power!" I said desperately.

I really wanted to go, because if I did this would be the first time out of the castle, "Plus this could be learning experience for me! I'm 16, I can't stay in the castle forever, if I'm going to be queen one day, then I'm gonna need to know my surroundings," I added.

My mother walked over to Father and put her hand on his shoulder and said, "She's right ya know, she needs to get out some time and think this would be an excellent opportunity." _Yes! I got Mother on my side, now I just need Asuma._ I looked desperately at Asuma. He looked into my desperate eyes and sighed before saying, "I agree with the Queen." _HELL YEA!_

Father sighed in defeat and said, "Fine, but when we need you back, we'll send you a fox and we'll expect a full report." I smiled widely and threw my hands in the air and chanted in victory.

Just then, my 11 year old brother bolted through the hallway in a big armor suit that was way too big for him and a sword that dragged behind him. The helmet was covering his face, so he was running blindly while a bunch of maids and butlers chasing after him. Mother walked outside of the doorway and starred angrily at my brother.

I tried my best not to laugh as he ran straight into the wall and falling on the floor on his back. Father put his hand on my shoulder, turning my attention away from my brother. "You should start packing, then when you're done, meet us in the throne room, so we can tell you more about your mission," he said with a little worried voice. I smiled at him brightly, gave him a quick hug, and began heading to my room. _This is the most exciting moment of my life!_

 **SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

Thanks for reading! I will get the second chapter out hopefully soon

 **[1] I couldn't think of a word except non-friendly that describes what I'm looking for, because it's like explaining a color to a blind person, it's impossible**

 **[2] I'm going to add that every citizen has the kingdom's power, it's just that the Royals have a more effective and more powerful power than the citizens.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sadly I don't own Naruto or the characters, just the storyline, I think…**

 **This is my first fanfic, so no hate plz**

 **I would gladly except reviews with suggestions on what the next chapter could possibly be about, so I have an idea, but idk yet**

 **Btw this is all in Naru's POV, unless I say so**

 **Sorry if it's out of character T-T**

 **Chapter 2**

I start heading towards the throne room, walking though the blinding white hallways filled with weird statues and beautiful art. After spending my whole life in this castle, it seems to be getting smaller and smaller the more time I spend in it. _I wonder how I'm going to find out more about the plans…_ I smiled. _However I'm going to do it, I'm just happy to get out of the castle._

I was dragged out of my thoughts as I realize that I almost went head first into the throne room doors. The doors were fancied in gold and silver and had blue gems that created a waterfall. I grabbed the metal handle and pushed open the doors. As the doors open, they revealed a large, beautiful room, with a large carpet leading to the throne. I started walking on the carpet, not caring to close the doors, and stopped in front of the throne.

Father was sitting on the middle seat, talking to Asuma, and the two chairs beside him were empty, for they belonged to me and Mother, although she wasn't there, and my brother didn't have a chair yet. Father didn't realize I was here until Asuma stopped talking and looked at me.

"Oh, I didn't see you there, Naru, sorry," Father said, giving me an apologetic smile and asked, "How long were you standing there for?" "Not long," I answer, simply.

My father sighed and arose from his chair and slowly made his way to me, until he was 2 feet away from me. I looked up at him and felt a sudden burst of energy flow through me and unconsciously started jumping up and down, excitedly waiting to get more details on the mission.

"So what are the details about the mission?" I asked, energetically. Father put both his hands on my shoulders, to keep me from jumping up and down like a little kid. He gave me a worried expression and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this, Naru?"

I looked at him for a second before accidently yelling, "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be!" Everything went silent. Asuma then walked up by Father and stopped by his side and smiled slightly at me. Father sighed, after knowing there was no way on keeping me back and said, "Ok, Naru, if you're up to it, but there's no going back."

He turned around and walked back to his chair and said, "Asuma will tell you about the mission." I looked back at Asuma and smiled at him. He smiled back and shook his head and started explaining the mission, "For this mission, you are going to work as a maid inside the Wolf's Kingdom. I need you to pretend you're a villager from the Cat Kingdom. If anyone asks, you live alone, because you're an only child and your parent were killed during war." Asuma paused.

 _Hopefully I can remember this all_ I think a little worried because I really didn't want to blow my cover and disappoint my parents. "Now for why you left the Cat Kingdom, well, you can figure that out yourself. I will give you the rest of the details about the Wolf Kingdom in a scroll," he finished. "Now go to the castle gates. Your mother's gonna see you off," Father says, smiling. I smiled back and turned around, leaving the room, and to the castle gates.

 **SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

I see my mother waiting for me on the other side of the doors, waiting outside to see me off. I walked outside and stood next to her, taking in the beautiful scenery. The sky was a light blue and the castle was surrounded with cyan blue waters and Sakura trees on the edging them, pink petals falling on the water.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Mother said, her beautiful red hair in a braid crown and wearing a gorgeous purple dress that complements her eyes. I have my blonde hair in two ponytails and I'm wearing a brown, ragged dress that goes to my knees and brown flats. I'm only wearing this to blend in with the villagers, though.

Before I could respond, a guard came up to us and was walking a black and white horse towards us. I looked at the elegant horse and was astonished. "You'll be riding her there, her name's Faustalous (FA-sta-lus)," Mother said, looking at me. She paused and looked at me with worried eyes. "Climb on the horse, Princess," the guard said, forgetting he was there.

I looked at the horse, a little nervous, then smiled I walked up to her and started petting her snout, to get a little used to me. Then I grabbed one end of the saddle and, with all my force, hopped on Faustalous. I almost tipped to the other side, but somehow managed to stay on.

I looked at Mother and smiled at her. She smiled back, with loving eyes, and tried to give me a hug, although, it was kinda hard, considering I was on a horse. Mother backed away from Faustalous and said, "Good luck!" She paused for a moment before saying, "and please be safe." "I'll be fine," I say, giving her a reassuring smile.

The horse started trotting away from the castle gates and started heading into the woods. I looked back to see my mother still watching me. I smiled widely and waved at her, and kept watching her until she was out of site. And with that, I was sent out to the journey of my lifetime.

 **SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

Thanks for reading this chapter!

I already have the 3rd chapter written in my notebook, cause I did it at school during classes cause its boring as hell in there, so I have it done, so if you want, I could type it up quick and upload it today, or I could just type it tomorrow and upload it tomorrow, I don't really don't care, so yea, tell me what u think.

I want to add that everyone has the ability to turn into the animal they are, humans, and humans with ears and a tail, whatever you call those


	4. Chapter 3

**Sadly I don't own Naruto or the characters, just the storyline, I think…**

 **This is my first fanfic, so no hate plz**

 **I would gladly except reviews with suggestions on what the next chapter could possibly be about, so I have an idea, but idk yet**

 **Btw this is all in Naru's POV, unless I say so**

 **Sorry if it's out of character T-T**

 **Chapter 3**

It took a day to get to the Wolf Kingdom and the land surrounding it were small hills, but mostly plains. Woods surrounded the kingdom with tall trees and a few lakes here and there. The gates to the village were taller than the gates to our kingdom. _Most by tight on security._ I looked at the length of the gates in awe.

I got off Faustalous and tied her up by a nearby tree, behind some bushes, and headed towards the gates, and into the village of Wolves. I notice a lot of people in the village were outside, so the streets were crowded.

I look around at the different shops and smiled when I saw a stand full of cute, little plushies. I walked over and picked up a small, cute bunny plushie and started petting its soft pelt. I put the plushie down and decided to look around a bit more. I pass by more stores filled with flowers, toys, baked goods, a weaponry, and more! _This place is amazing!_

I pushed through the crowds of people to find somewhere to stay. _I officially start the mission tomorrow, so maybe I should look for castle first, then find an inn._ I started looking around to see where the castle was, but the buildings were too tall to be able to see the castle, I could barely even see above the people in front of me! _Ugh, why am I so damn short? Curse you, you damn tall people._ I get frustrated and decided to just ask for directions. I see a person in a long, black hooded cape and walk up to this person. I tapped this person and he turned around to face me. I couldn't see all of his face, only his mouth and nose, his eyes were covered by the hood of the cape.

"Uh… Do you happen to know where the castle is?" I asked, giving a kind smile. The mysterious person looked down at, because this person's taller than me duh, and just replies with a "Hn" and turns around and starts walking away. _Who the_ _ **FUCK**_ _says "HN" and then just WALKS AWAY?! RUDE!_

Based on this person's voice, I came to a conclusion that this person was a guy. I growled and walked in front on him, before he could walk any further and growled, "Excuse me, sir, but when someone asks for directions, it's polite to give them directions or just say, 'I'm sorry, miss, I don't know where your location is' but saying 'Hn' is not only rude, but impolite." I puffed out my cheeks in anger and crossed my arms in front of me.

He was silent for a second before giving out a light chuckle, then smirked and asked, "Why should I tell you where the castle is, **dobe**?" _The fuck did he just call me? Dobe? What is that anyways…_ I walked closer to him and said, "I am **NOT** a dobe!"

He brought his head to my height, which I felt insulted with, and smirked again. "Yes you are," he said. "How am I a dobe?" I ask, demanding an answer. He stood back up again and said, "You just are."

"Are not!"

"Are too."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Yes."

By now, I was fuming. _If this guy knew who I was, he's be bowing beneath my feet! Too bad I can't use my Yang magic right now and kick his ass._ "I AM NOT A DOBE, you… YOU TEME!" I practically screamed at him, in fact, a guy near us whispered to the mysterious guy to tell his girlfriend to calm down. _I am NOT his girlfriend!_

The Teme sighed and asked, "What did you call me?" "I called you a teme!" I answered back. We stood there for a moment and I growled with a forced smile, "Can you just tell me where the castle is?" "Why do you want to know where the castle is?" he asks, as I can sense a bit of curiosity in his voice. I narrowed my eyes a bit before asking, "Why do you care?" "I don't," he smirked and walked away.

I stood there for a second, processing what had just happened, then screamed, "You haven't told me where the castle was!" But he just suddenly disappeared out of thin air. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH," I screamed, earning a bunch of dirty looks for being so loud.

 **SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

It took me the rest of the day to find the castle, because the village is freaking huge and I have no idea where to go, but I eventually found it. I gotta say, it's huge, but not as big as mine, but it was beautiful, colored in mostly dark red, but also colors like yellow, brown, orange, and black. _I wonder if it's as stunning in the inside as the outside._

I snap out of my thoughts as I hear a knock on the door of my room that I was staying at. _It's probably my dinner!_ I smile at the thought of food and jumped out of bed and started chanting "food" as I headed to the door. I opened the door and a lady, who looked to be in her 50s, was there with a food cart and a bunch of hot foods waiting to be eaten.

She gives me a kind smile and said, "Here's the food you ordered." She hands me the tray in her hands and I returned the smile and thanked her. I closed the door and set my tray on a table near the window. I opened the lid of my food and the smell of ramen filled the room. I viciously dug into the ramen and finished within 2 minutes, leaving the broth there.

I looked over to my bed and see a scroll on top of it. _That must be the rest of the details for the mission._ I quickly drank the broth, making a big slurping sound, got up, and sat on my bed next to the scroll.

I grabbed and stared at it for a moment before opening it and started reading. Most of the information was given to me already, although, I read it anyways. _So the Wolf Kingdom has two princes, huh. Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha._ I kept reading until one particular part.

 **Wolf Type**

 **Itachi Uchiha- dark gray (A/N cant make him black, so I made the Royals all dark gray, except Sasuke of course)**

 **Sasuke Uchiha- Unknown**

 _Unknown? What is that supposed to mean? Why don't they know?_ I close the scroll and a bunch of questions popped in my head. _Ugh, this is more stressing than I thought this would be._

I get up and put on a blue nightgown, with orange lacing, and took the two ponytails out of my hair. I climbed into bed and blew out the candle on the nightstand next to the bed. I bury myself and stared outside the window, reflecting what has happened over the past day. _I can't wait till tomorrow._ I smiled and drifted into deep sleep.

 **SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

Thanks for reading this chapter!

I'll update this hopefully tomorrow, if I remember


	5. Chapter 4

**Sadly I don't own Naruto or the characters, just the storyline, I think…**

 **This is my first fanfic, so no hate plz**

 **I would gladly except reviews with suggestions on what the next chapter could possibly be about, so I have an idea, but idk yet**

 **Btw this is all in Naru's POV, unless I say so**

 **Sorry if it's out of character T-T**

 **Let's just pretend they know what time it is, ok?**

 **Chapter 4**

I woke up, with the sun blinding me, with the sun half way on the horizon, but still managing getting through the window and into my face. _What a way to wake up._ I put the bed sheets over my head. _Too bad I don't have wind magic_ **[1]** _to close the damn shades_ **(A/N they have shades too)**.

I laid in bed for a little while longer before hearing a knock on the door. I stare at the door for a second and groggily for up from bed and opened the door. It was the same old lady as yesterday, instead giving out breakfast instead of dinner.

"What's for breakfast?" I ask, giving her a smile. She was quiet, and we just stared at each other, then she asked, "Did you say something?" My smile dropped a bit. "Uh… I asked 'What's for breakfast'," I answer back, still in my morning voice. When she didn't answer, I yelled, "What's for breakfast?!" Her eyes widened a bit and said, "Oh, why didn't you say so?" I brought a forced smile to my face, then she continued, "Well, all you put on the list, that you gave us telling us about the foods you liked, was ramen."

She sighed, "So the cooks prepared you ramen." My forced smile turned into a real smile at the mention of ramen. The old lady turned around and grabbed one of the many trays on the food cart and handed it to me. I happily grabbed the tray and back away from the door. "Would you like ramen for lunch, too, or something else?" The old lady asks me, before I begin shutting the door, with my foot.

I looked at her and was about to say "Yes" when I remembered that I had to go down to the castle when the sun is fully above the horizon. "No thanks, I'll be eating somewhere else," I said. _I wonder what kind of food they have at the Wolf Castle._ The old lady nodded and started moving the food cart down the hallway. "Excuse me, but do you happen to know how late it is?" **(A/N That's how they ask, because there are no clocks there)** I asked, politely, and maybe a little too loud.

She stopped the cart, looked at me, and said, "The sun is almost fully above the horizon," and continued walking down the hallway, with the food cart. _Almost above the horizon…. wAiT….. IM SUPPOSED TO BE THERE WHEN THE SUN IS HALFWAY ABOVE THE HORIZON! IM GONNA BE LATE!_ I quickly closed the door and set the tray on the table and eating at a non-human rate.

I got dressed in the same brown, ragged clothes and brown shoes as yesterday and put my hair in two ponytails. I ran to the door, opened it, locked it, and stuffed the keys in a patched pocket in my dress. I bolted down the hallway and into the bar area, where the door was to get outside, and almost ran into someone when I opened the door that lead outside. The streets weren't as crowded as yesterday, but it was still pretty busy.

 _Now, if I remember correctly, the castle should be 4 streets down, to the right._ I started heading down the street to the right and began running to the castle. It took a lot of effort, but I somehow managed to get the in a short amount of time. I slowed down when I saw the front doors to the castle about 100 feet away and eventually stopped to look at the beautifully decorated doors.

The doors were big and was decorated in rubies that formed a fire. The fire was in the middle of the two doors, and surrounding it were a bunch of wolves facing the fire and bowing to it. _That's not weird at all._ I kept staring at the doors, until a surprising voice said, "What can I do for you, miss?" I jumped a little, a little startled, and turned to see a guard, looking around to be in his 40s, looking at me. He chuckled lightly and I awkwardly said, "Oh… Uh, I'm here for that maid job that was open."

The guard raised his eyebrows a bit and smirked, "You know, you'd make a fine maid." I tried so hard not to scrunch up my face in disgust and managed a forced smile. "Thanks," I barely say through my teeth. _This guy is seriously disgusting for saying that! He's hitting on me and he's like, what, 30 years older than me! GROSS!_ Then awkward silence greeted us. "So, uh… Do you happen to know what I need to do?" I asked, trying hard not to make eye contact with this creep.

The guard shifted a bit and explained, "You need to head through those doors there," he points to the castle doors, "and through them is a long hallway that will eventually lead you to the throne room. You will see a guy with weird looking grey hair, and you need to talk to him," the guard stared at me for a moment, then continued, "If he's not there, then look for the lead maid with dark blue hair and pale purple eyes, and she will talk to you." "Thanks," I said, and quickly walked away before the creep could say anything more. I approached the front doors and opened them and started walking slowly in, taking caution.

The inside of the castle was absolutely stunning, it was decorated in colors of red, orange, brown, yellow, and white. I look up to see the ceiling fancied in more rubies, topaz, crystals, and gold. The castle, to say the least, was beautiful, although, mine's still better. _If this wasn't an enemy's castle, I actually wouldn't mind living here, although I wouldn't admit it._ I kept walking down the hallway and saw a bunch of beautiful artworks.

I looked at them as I kept walking and one caught my eye. I walked up to it and studied it. It was a painting of a wolf and a fox fighting and the fox horribly loosing and bleeding to death. I frowned at the sight of it and felt like breaking the painting and burning it off the wall.

"Do you like it? I painted it myself," a voice said from behind me. I looked behind me to see a weird looking guy with black hair. "I read a book that said people will like your artwork, if you put real meaning into it," he continued, giving me a fake smile. _What a weird guy._ I looked at him for a moment before turning back to the painting. "So what is the meaning in this painting?" I ask, quietly. "The wolf killing the fox, of course, disgusting creatures they are," he replies, looking at the painting. I give him a weird look. _I don't think that's what the book meant._

"My name's Sai," Sai said, looking at me. "Naru," I say in return. "Ah crap, I gotta go and uh...," I pause, almost forgetting why I was there, "Oh yeah, and apply the job as a maid," I continue, giving Sai a fake smile, and slowly backing away from him. "I also read in a book that if someone smiles at you, they are being nice and want to be your friend. That means you consider me as your friend, right?" he asks, giving me another fake smile. I returned the smile and replied, "Sure."

I turned around and walked as fast as I could down the hallway, then walked slower when he was out of sight. _That was weird._ I saw an interesting looking door to the right of me. The door somehow glowed to me, it was, like, actually glowing! _That's interesting, maybe I'll a peep inside._ I walk slowly to the door and touched the handle with my hand. I hesitated for a second before opening the handle and peeping my head inside.

It was a pretty dark room, although, I could still see almost the whole room. I heard a noise and directed my head in the direction of the noise. I blushed at the site of a really good looking dude, about my age, with black, and a hint of blue, hair that was oddly shaped into a duck's butt and beautiful black eyes that was like a cold night with no stars.

But I'm not blushing at how amazingly hot he was, I blushed at the fact that he was half naked. I couldn't help but stare at his perfect chest. His chest was perfectly built, muscles and all, and had broad shoulders and muscular, but not too muscular, arms. He had pale skin and his bottom half was covered by the black pants he was wearing. _Crap, I shouldn't have done that…_ The handsome guy looked at me, and I probably looked stupid as hell just standing there.

"Uh…," I said, awkwardly. "Sorry, this must be the wrong room," I say quickly and slammed the door shut. _I better get to the throne room, I'm late enough already._ I kept heading down the hallway and found myself running down it. I saw the throne room doors and quickly pushed it open walked inside, and slammed the doors behind me.

Surprisingly, there were only maids in the throne room, the king, queen, and two princes nowhere to be found. I searched the room for the gray haired dude, but I couldn't find him either. I slowly walked away from the door and started looking around for the dark blue haired girl instead. My eyes glided around the room until my eyes caught a dark haired girl, looking to be my age, with pale purple eyes.

I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Excuse me." She turned around and stuttered, "D-do you ne-need s-something?" I smiled widely and said, "Yeah, I'm applying for a maid job here and a guard told me that if I can't find a guy with grey hair, that I should see you."

She looked kinda surprised by this and left me confused. "Y-you're a little l-late, but it d-doesn't matter that m-much," the maid said. "Oh, sorry about that, I woke up a little late," I say, giving her an apologetic smile. "I'll go g-get you y-your uniform a-and then af-after, I-I'll give you a t-tour," she stuttered, then she added, "M-my name's H-Hinata by the w-way." Hinata smiled kindly at me and I smiled back, replying, "My name's Naruko, but you can just call me Naru! I hope we can be friends!"

 _I could use her to get to the room I need to, maybe even have her tell me if they are planning an attack herself, if she knows._ "M-me t-t-too! I-I'll g-go get y-you clothed n-now." Hinata walked away and I watched her go. _This day hasn't gone the way I thought it would go, creepy old man, weird fake emotion kid, and topless hottie, oh boy, what's next?!_

 **SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

Thanks for reading this chapter!

I decided to end this here, because if I didn't, I would be writing for hours, plus I just thought this would be a good place to end

Sometimes I switch from grey to gray without realizing, so excuse that

I forgot to upload this on Saturday, so sorry T-T

 **[1] The Kingdom with Wind Magic is the Bird Kingdom (A Kingdom full of different types of birds, rather than just one breed)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sadly I don't own Naruto or the characters, just the storyline, I think…**

 **This is my first fanfic, so no hate plz**

 **I would gladly except reviews with suggestions on what the next chapter could possibly be about, so I have an idea, but idk yet**

 **Btw this is all in Naru's POV, unless I say so**

 **Sorry if it's out of character T-T**

 **Forgot to mention that Naru doesn't have the Nine-Tails in her**

 **Chapter 5**

Hinata came back with my uniform, which was the same uniform as hers, a black and white dress, with the skirt going mid-thigh, long white socks that went to the knees, a black and white headband, and black flats. She gave me the uniform and said, "H-here y-you go." I took the clothes and stared at them before looking up at her and asked, "Uh, where do I go change?"

Hinata blushed a little and stammered, "Oh r-right. F-fol-l-low m-me." She turned around and walked to a door behind the throne, opening it, and walking inside. I stood there for a second, then followed her through the door. Behind the door was a hallway that had 5 rooms and a stairwell at the end. Hinata lead (or is it led?) me to the 3rd room, stopped in front of the door, and said, "T-this i-is the h-hallway w-where u-us m-m-maids stay."

I stopped beside her and ask, "Why do you stutter so much?" "Oh s-sorry, I-I'm j-just a bit n-nervous," Hinata replies, giving me an apologetic smile. "There's nothing really to apologize or to be nervous about!" I kindly smiled back at her and continued, "We're friends, right? Nothing nervous to be stuttering about there!" _Don't get too close to this girl, Naru._ I warn myself. "I g-guess t-that's true," Hinata said, while opening the door.

The room was dark, and I walked past Hinata and walked cautiously into the room. "Y-you can c-change in h-here," I hear Hinata say from behind me. I hear a _click_ and the room is lit. The room was pretty large, and had four twin sized beds scattered throughout the room, one by the window, 2 close together, but separated by the nightstand between them, and the last one close by the one by the window, but about 10 feet away from it.

"Y-You'll be sleeping in t-this room along w-with me and t-two other maids y-you will be able t-to meet s-soon," Hinata says, surprisingly not stuttering as much, and continued, "You b-bed is the one c-closest one by t-the window. When y-you're don't, I'll be b-back in the t-throne room."

Hinata closed the door and left me alone. I walked to my bed and sat on it, and looked out the window. It showed a view of a beautiful, large sized, garden. It was filled with variations of different colored flowers, and a large pond near the middle, and a bridge going over part of it. My attention turns back to my uniform in my hands. _Whoever made this uniform must've been a huge pervert to make something as inappropriate as this._

I stand up and set the uniform on the bed and started getting undressed. I put on the dress and sit on the bed, putting on the long ass socks. I put the head back on and slip on the flats, which mysteriously fit, even though I didn't tell her my shoe size. I got up from the bed and walked to the door, opened it, shut off the lights and walked out, shutting the door behind me.

I look down the hallway to my right, then left, and see that I'm the only person there. I head off to the left and approach the same door that I had entered not too long before. I opened it and walked out from behind the throne. I saw Hinata by a window, cleaning it, and fastened my pace over to her. Hinata turned around when she heard me approaching and asked, "Y-you're done a-already?" I smiled and simply said, "Yup!"

Hinata put the cleaning supplies down and explained, "I-I'm supposed to g-give you a t-tour since I'm t-the only maid open r-right now, so I hope y-you don't mind." "I don't mind, and good job on not stuttering so much! You're getting better already!" I say, giving her a bigger smile. Hinata blushed and looked down.

We stood there for a while, me smiling and Hinata blushing, before I reminded, "So about that tour." Hinata brought her head up and replied, "R-right, follow m-me." Hinata walked past me and opened the throne room doors, which lead outside, and I followed right behind her. She then began slowing down and naming off the rooms and more information about it.

We approached a familiar door and found myself blushing a little at the sight of it. "A-are you ok?" Hinata asked, a little worried and stopped. I felt stupid for blushing over the door, but come on! There was a half-naked hottie behind that door! "Um… Yeah, of course," I barely manage to say, stopping beside her. We about 10 feet away from the door and I was just staring at it and Hinata staring at me in confusion.

"So, uh what is this room?" I ask, taking my eyes off the door and looking at Hinata. Hinata looked at the door, still confused, and said, "T-this is the second p-princes room, Prince S-Sasuke Uchiha." My mind flashed back to yesterday night to when I saw his name while reading the scroll.

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha- Unknown Wolf Type**_ , I recall. _I still don't know why his wolf type is unknown…_ I froze and my face turned into a darker pink. _But that means, if this is Prince Sasuke's room, then that person behind the door is… PRINCE SASUKE?!_ _ **Holy shit**_ _, he's one good looking prince!_

The door opens and out comes Prince Sasuke, he looks exactly the same as before, except wearing a shirt. He closes the door and turns around, facing Hinata and I, and looks at Hinata, then me. I was still blushing and blushed a little more when his gaze fell on me. Prince Sasuke smirked at me and started walked over to us. Hinata curtsied politely at the Prince, while I remained frozen.

"You have t-to curtsy to the P-Prince," Hinata whispered to me. "Oh, sorry," I say, while politely curtsying to the Prince. "So what are you two doing in this part of the castle?" Prince Sasuke asked, looking at both of us, but for some reason, felt his gaze burning through me. _That voice seems familiar…_ I looked away, not wanting to look at his annoyingly beautiful face. I looked over to the wall. _What a nice wall._

Hinata said, "I'm s-showing around our n-new maid, Prince S-Sasuke." I looked at Hinata, still avoiding Prince Sasuke's gaze, but I notice him walking up to me and says, "Is that so?" He stopped in front of me and I looked up at him, as he asked, "And what might your name be?" I hesitate before saying, "Naruko, but everyone calls me Naru." "What a beautiful name." _Is he trying to flatter me?_ "Um, thanks, Prince S-Sasuke," I said, stuttering a little. _Why the hell did I stutter?_ Prince Sasuke took my hand, kissed it and said, "Please, call me Sasuke." I narrowed my eyes and asked, "Why should I call you Sasuke instead of Prince Sasuke? Don't the other maids call you Prince Sasuke?" He shrugged his shoulders, came to my level, and said, "Why not?" _This guy seems so familiar to me for some reason…_ "Ok, _Sasuke_ ," I say, slowly saying his name for some reason.

Sasuke stood up and walked away smirking. I unconsciously stare at him while he leaves, and then hear Hinata say, "He d-does that to e-every new maid." I look at Hinata and asked, "What? Tell them to call him Sasuke?" Hinata looked back at me and shook her head. "No, I w-was actually pretty s-surprised when he said t-that. But he k-kisses their hand and flatters them to win t-their hearts," she said. I looked at the direction in which Sasuke had left.

 _So he's catching hearts and collecting them, that's cruel. Well, it's not gonna be easy getting mine._ I smirked and told her, "Oh, trust me, he's not going to get to mine. Let's continue on with the tour." I turned around the opposite direction and started walking down the hallway. "R-right," Hinata said, while catching up to me. Hinata showed me around the rest of the castle, but nothing had seemed like a room where they make any plans. _Looks like I'm going to have to snoop around a bit._

 **SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

The tour took the rest of the day and all the maids were done cleaning and in their rooms, out of their outfits and in nightgowns, except I was in my brown, ragged dress, for some reason. I was sitting on my bed, looking out the window, when I remember that I still had the keys to my room at the inn. I look over to Hinata, who was in the closest bed to me, and whispered, "Hinata." She looked over at me and asked, "Y-yes?" I got up from my bed and told her, "I need to go return my keys to the inn I was staying at, because I haven't returned them yet." She nodded and I walked out the door and closed it silently behind me.

The halls were deathly quiet and were dimly lit by the candle lights every 10 feet. I walked down the left hallway and went through the doors to the throne room. The castle was quiet and dark and I felt like that at any time, a ghost could pop out and scare the hell out of me. I walked cautiously through the throne room, making sure I don't trip on air or anything, and made my way to the throne doors.

I was about to open the doors, when the doors opened and revealed Sasuke. When he saw me, he smirked and asked, "What are you still doing up?" I narrowed my eyes, remembering what Hinata had told me earlier that day, and said, bitterly, "I could ask you the same."

"I wonder the castle at night when I can't sleep."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is."

 **Silence.**

"So are you going to tell me why you're up?"

"Why don't you tell me why you care so much?"

"Who said I did?"

"I do, now tell me why."

"Hn."

"Did you just…"

"Did I what?"

"DID YOU JUST 'HN'ED ME?!"

Sasuke walked past me and walked to the other side of the throne room, and called back, without turning around, "I don't know, you tell me, **dobe**." _Dobe, only one other person has ever called me dobe, and that's… THE MYSTERIOUS GUY WITH THE LONG HOODED CAPE… What a weird guy… wait… wAiT… Was he the one in the long hooded cape?_ "Wait, are yo-," I start to say, turning around, only to see that I was alone in the throne room. _Damn, why does he keep disappearing like that?_

I sighed and opened the throne room doors back up and walked out of the room. I walked down the hallway and started humming a song my mother always sang to me as a child. After a while, I found myself singing the song and slowly making my way down the hallway. "You taught me the courage, of stars, before you left. How light carries on, endlessly, even after death. The shortness of breath, you explained, the infinite," I sang, approaching the doors outside, opening them, and walked outside.

I stood outside, for a moment, and felt the cool breeze blow in my face and through my hair. I enjoyed singing, because my parents and everyone at the castle loved to hear me sing and said I was really good at it. I stare into the night sky, and stars start to appear, making the sky even more beautiful.

"How rare, and beautiful, it is, to even exist," I continue singing, while beginning to walk down the street, away from the castle, and towards the inn. "I couldn't help, but ask, for you to say it all again, I tried to write it down, but I could never find the pen. I'd give anything to hear, you say it one more time, that the universe was made, just to be seen by my eyes," I kept on singing and looked back up at the stars. The streets were dim, and the only light lighting it up, except for the moon and stars, was the light coming in from the houses and buildings from besides the streets.

I rounded a corner and headed down the next street. "I couldn't help, but ask, for you to say it all again, I tried to write it down, but I could never find the pen, I'd give anything to hear, you say it one more time, that the universe was made, just to be seen by my eyes," I sang, heading down another street. "The shortness of breath, you explained, the infinite. How rare and beautiful, it truly is, that we exist." **[1]**

I felt a pain in my head and pressed my hands on my head and squeezing my eyes shut. My whole body hurt, then the pain went away. I take my hands off my head and open my eyes, only to see, that I'm not on the street anymore. Instead, I was at the beautiful garden that my window had a view of. _How did I get here?_

I hear a loud crash from behind me, and my attention snapped in the direction of the noise. As I turned around, I see the Wolf Kingdom burning and crashing down, bursting into flames. I stay still, frozen in hear, the flames of the burning castle clashing against the dark night sky. I hear a soft sob from another side of me and turned around towards the sob. About 40 feet away was…. ME?! _What… ME?! How that possible, where am I?_

I slowly walked towards the other me and stopped when I was about 15 feet away from the other me. I saw a figure on the other side of the other me, but I couldn't see who or what it was. I looked at the ground to see it covered with wolf hair and blood. Then I hear the other me whispering, "Don't you die on me... DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!"

I looked up at the other me and was about to walk over there when the pain came back. Instantly, my eyes flew shut and my hands were pressed against my head, the pain this time, was greater than the last. The pain lasted a few more seconds before it disappeared again. I took my hands off my head, but hesitated before opening my eyes again, and finding myself on the village streets again.

For some reason, I was really tired and close to tears. I blink away my tears and keep heading down the street, turning again, and quietly heading along. _What the hell was that? And who was I telling not to die? Who was I? When was this?_ I stare at the ground in frustration, knowing that my answers may never be answered.

I spot the inn and quickly walked faster over there and opened the door. I walked through the door, closed it, and quickly went through the bar, not wanting to smell of alcohol, because I, for one, am not very fond of the smell of alcohol. I walk down the first floor hallway and take out the keys, from inside the patched pocket on my brown, ragged dress, and unlocked the door.

I opened the door and walked inside the room. I grab my bag, in which had my belongings in, and I see the scroll on the bed. I pick up the scroll and put it in my bag, and put the bag over my shoulder and onto my shoulder and waist. I walk out of the room and close the door.

I look both ways in the hallway, looking for, perhaps, the old lady, but saw no one, not even a guest. _I guess it is pretty late._ I, then, walked down the hallway and back to the bar area. It reeked badly in there, so I tended to stay away, but I have to return the keys, so I guess I have no choice.

I walk to the bar table and the bartender looked at me, while washing a cup, and asked, "What can I get for ya, kiddo?" "Um, I'm just here to return my keys," I say, giving him a smile and holding the keys out to him. "Oh, okay, thanks, thanks for staying!" he gave me a smile that revealed his yellow, brownish teeth and took the keys from my hands. "Thanks!" I say, brightly smiling back at him. I move away from the bar table and headed out the door, and headed back to the castle.

 **SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

I open the door to the room that I was staying in and quietly stepped in and set my bag besides my bed. Hinata and the two other maids, that I still don't know, were sleeping quietly, so I did my best to be as quiet as I could, trying not to wake them up. I quickly got undressed and put on my blue nightgown took the ponytails out of my hair.

I slip into bed and tucked myself in. I thought about the weird vision I had seen not too long ago. I flipped to my side and looked out the window, looking at the night sky. I closed my eyes and started humming my mother's song and, within minutes, fell into a deep sleep.

 **SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

Thanks for reading this chapter!

 **[1] The amazing song that was just typed is called Saturn by Sleep at Last. It's a beautiful and amazing song, so you should definitely check it out! :3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sadly I don't own Naruto or the characters, just the storyline, I think…**

 **This is my first fanfic, so no hate plz**

 **I would gladly except reviews with suggestions on what the next chapter could possibly be about, so I have an idea, but idk yet**

 **Btw this is all in Naru's POV, unless I say so**

 **Sorry if it's out of character T-T**

 **Chapter 6**

"Naru." I hear my name being called. I groaned and flipped to my side, away from the voice, and put the sheets over my head, hoping the voice would go away. "N-Naru, come on, y-you need to g-get up!" I recognize Hinata's voice and flipped back around to face her, taking the sheets off my head. I open my eyes and sit up on my bed. The room was dark and only Hinata and I were in there. I looked out the window, beside my bed, and the sky was a cyan blue, slowly getting brighter, although the sun wasn't up, yet, on the horizon. I looked at Hinata, and before I could say anything, she continued, "I need y-you to go r-run down to the v-village to get some f-food supplies." I hung my feet over the bed and got up from it. "What exactly do I need to get?" I asked. Hinata walked over to the door and said, "I-I'll go g-get you a l-list," and walked out of the room, shut the door behind her, and leaving me alone in the room. I sat back down on my bed and turned to the window. The sun was beginning to peak over the horizon and slowly lighting up the view of the beautiful garden I had. _Maybe I'll go snooping around today for that room with the plans… or I could ask someone if they know anything about it, but I would have to be very careful if I did…_ I kept watching the beautiful sunrise, until Hinata came back with, not only a scroll, but with a small purple bag, some clothes, and navy blue shoes, too. I looked at the clothes in her hands, and asked, "What are those for?" Hinata held out the clothes and I accepted them. "These are t-the clothes you c-can wear to t-the village," Hinata says, and smiles. I unfold the clothes and held them out to examine them. It was a navy blue dress, which almost went to the ankle, and had white lacing and a white apron around the waist part. It was a pretty decent dress, although I've had a lot better when playing dress up with my parents, but it was still much prettier and better than my brown, ragged one. "Really? What's wrong with the clothes I have?" I ask, looking at where I had left my brown, ragged dress, in a pile, on the floor. Hinata looked at the dress on the floor, then back at me. "N-nothing's wrong with d-dress, I just t-thought you might've wanted a c-change of clothes," Hinata says and hands the scroll and the purple bag out to me, and continued, "All the t-things you will need to g-get is in this s-scroll, there i-is money in the p-purple bag, so you c-can get something to e-eat down there, t-too." I set the clothes and the navy blue shoes on my bed and grabbed the scroll and purple bag. I looked at her for a moment, before she said, "I'll l-leave you to i-it!" Hinata turned around, and sort of waddled to the door, and left the room, shutting the door behind her, and once again, leaving me alone. I looked at the clothes on my bed, took off my blue nightgown and put the navy colored dress on and slipped on the shoes. I brushed my long blonde hair and put it up, into two pigtails. I grabbed the scroll and the purple bag and looked around the room, to see if there was some bag to put them in. I saw a little wooden basket in the corner of the room, walked over to it, picked it up, and set the purple bag and scroll into the basket. I put the basket on my arm and walked out the door.

 **SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

By the time I get to the part of the village I needed to be in, the sun was almost a fourth of the ways across the sky. I walked around, finding a place to eat, because, ya know, I can't run errands on an empty stomach! Besides, food always comes before running errands. I push through the crowds of people on the street, and smell something fantastic. I smiled and followed the smell, and it brought me to a building with a large sign that said, 'Ramen Ichiraku'. My mouth started watering at the thought of delicious ramen getting devoured by me. I quickly made my way over to the shop and open the shop's door and walked inside. The door shut by itself as I walked further inside the shop. The shop was smaller than the throne room, although, bigger than the room I was staying at, at the castle. It was pretty lit in here, showing about 10 tables and a big counter with bar stools. I was the only one at the shop, but I guess that's probably because no one is crazy enough to come to a ramen shop, so early in the morning. I walk up to the counter and sir on one of the wooden bar stools. It was quiet, and I looked around me, to see if I could find a chef or something, and noticed a doorway on the other side of the counter, at the end. After a moment of silence, a lady, who looked to be around 18, I'd guess, came out of the doorway and looked at me, looking a bit surprised. She had brown hair, tied up in a pony and pushed back with a handkerchief, and wore a brown dress, with a white apron. The lady walked up to me and asked, "Don't you think it's a little early for ramen?" I smiled at her and exclaimed, "It can never be too early for ramen!" The lady instantly smiled back at me and asked, "What would you like? We have regular ramen, Tonkotsu ramen, and miso ramen." **(A/N that's the only ramens I know, so those are going to be the only ramens on the menu)** I think for a moment, before replying, "Let's try a large bowl of miso ramen!" The lady nodded and shouted, at the direction of the doorway leading to the kitchen, "One large miso ramen!" She looked back at me and said, "Your food will be here shortly," then walked off to the kitchen. I waited awhile, before seeing the lady walking out of the kitchen and holding a wooden tray, and on top, a large sized bowl of steaming hot ramen. She stopped in front of me and set the ramen bowl on the counter in front of me and said, with a smile, "Enjoy your ramen!" The lady, then, stalked off into the kitchen. I stare at the bowl and my mouth starts begging me to start eating the freshly made ramen. I took a wooden fork **(A/N that's right, they don't use chopsticks, they use spoons and forks)** from a nearby cup and dug into the ramen. _This… THIS IS THE BEST RAMEN I'VE EVER HAD!_ I viciously attacked the ramen and set my fork down, and began slurping down the broth. I set the bowl on the counter and shouted, "Seconds, please!" The lady's head suddenly popped out of the kitchen doorway and said, "Looks like someone likes our ramen." She turned back into the kitchen, saying, "You heard her, another large bowl of miso ramen!"

 **SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

I managed to eat 3 more large bowls of miso ramen, before feeling satisfied and paying. "Thanks for coming! Come again!" the lady called from behind me. I walked outside and took a deep breath, feeling satisfied with my full stomach and then a sudden, cold breeze slapped my face. I looked at the sky, and the sun was almost directly above me, and dark, stormy clouds were scattered throughout the bright blue sky. The streets were clearing up as everyone headed inside, to keep out of the cold environment. _Looks like it's gonna rain soon, I should probably hurry up and get the things I need._

 **SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

After buying the things on the scroll, which was mostly food, flowers, and spices, I started heading back to the castle. A lot of people were already inside, to keep out of the storm that was coming, but surprisingly, it hasn't started raining yet. I stare at the now dark cloud filled sky and kept walking down the street, turning a corner, and heading down another. By the time I reach the castle, it started sprinkling, so I covered the food, spices and flowers with the apron around my waist. I quickly head towards the doors to get inside, then stopped when I was about 30 feet away. I unconsciously look around me and eventually, find myself facing the opposite way of the castle. "Are you trying to find the castle again? You know, if you look hard enough, you can figure out that its right behind you, dobe," I heard a voice say and instantly recognize the voice. _Ugh, the fuck does he want from me now?_ I turn around to see myself face-to-face with Sasuke, seeing him smirking at me. "Ha ha, very funny," I say as I rolled my eyes, "Wait a minute, so you were thE MAN IN THE LONG, HOODED CAPE!" Sasuke gave me a 'are you kidding me' look and said, while sighing, **(A/N I was gonna put Saiing (Saing?) as a joke, but I didn't was you guys to suffer the cringe of the joke, so I didn't)** "I thought you already knew this." "Well, of course I did," I lied, not wanting to make myself sound any more stupid than I already do. "Hn," he replies. It started raining a little harder. "Why do you always say 'Hn'? It isn't even a word!" I ask. He just stares at me, and I was going to ask him again, when it started raining really hard and thunder started to sound. I almost forgot that I had food and quickly told Sasuke, "I have to bring the food inside, see ya later, teme!" Then I walked around him, running to the castle doors, and leaving him behind, in the rain. By the time I got inside, I was soaking wet, from the rain. I hurried down the long ass hallway and went into the throne room. I saw Hinata by the throne, talking to a young looking woman that had similar traits as Sasuke, like her raven colored hair and their black orbed eyes, and a guy that had brown hair and a square shaped chin. _That must be the King and Queen._ I walk up behind Hinata and let her finish her conversation with the King and Queen. I only stood there for a moment, before the King noticed me and asked Hinata, "Who's that?" "T-that's the new m-maid, King Fugaku," Hinata said, after turning around and facing me. "Well, aren't you a pretty one," the Queen said, smiling kindly at me. I blushed and the King let out a gruff noise and turned around, walking to the door, behind the throne and exited the room. The Queen sighed and followed closely behind him. "D-did you get e-everything on the l-list?" Hinata asks me. "You betcha!" I exclaim, smiling. I took off the apron from on top of the basket, and handed it to Hinata. She took it and looked through everything, then said, "T-thanks, you can h-have the rest of t-the day off. Make s-sure to get o-out of those w-wet clothes." Hinata walks away to the throne doors and leaves me. I shuffle around in my wet clothes, before walking to the door behind the throne. I walked down the hallway and opened the door of the 3rd room, and shut it behind me. I walked over to my bed and threw my wet apron on the ground next to the bed and took off my wet clothes and put it on top of the apron. I take my brown, ragged dress and slip it on and sat on my bed. I looked out the window to find it was sill raining hard. _Now, I can finally sneak around and go further into my mission and find out their plans._ I put on a sly grin and get up from my bed, and walked out of the room.

 **SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

I'm really tired right now, even though it's only 10pm

I'm not even going to break them into paragraphs, I'm that lazy

Thanks for reading this chapter!

I don't have any school tomorrow, or on Friday, so I can upload on those days, and maybe I could upload on Saturday, but I won't be uploading on Sunday, because Sunday's are lazy days for me, and I, legit, wake up at 12


	8. Authors Note 1

**Hey guys, it might be while before I add another chapter, I've got a LOT of tests at school and I have a Social Studies test on the Constitution, so that sucks ass, but I'm pretty confident that ill pass, because I surprisingly got a 4.0, so yay for me :p but ill try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks guys, and I hope you keep reading! 3**


	9. Chapter 7

**Sadly I don't own Naruto or the characters, just the storyline, I think…**

 **This is my first fanfic, so no hate plz**

 **I would gladly except reviews with suggestions on what the next chapter could possibly be about, so I have an idea, but idk yet**

 **Btw this is all in Naru's POV, unless I say so**

 **Sorry if it's out of character T-T**

 **Reviews are welcome!**

 **Chapter 7**

I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me. I looked both ways of the hall and noticed the stairs at the end of the right side of the hallway. _Hinata didn't show me up there, she only told me that there's only the King and Queen's bedroom up there, which I highly doubt, because the castle's not_ _ **that**_ _small. I think that would be the best place to start._ I look to the left of the hallway, to see if I was the only person there, which I was, and I quickly turned right, and headed down the hallway.

I approached the stairwell and looked behind me, to make sure no one was watching. I turned back around and started slowly making my way up the stairs. The second floor was pretty big, as far as I could tell, but not as big as the first floor, of course, but it was decorated similar to the first floor. There was a hallway with a door, to the left, and the hallway turned to the left. _This floor was way too big just to be the King and Queen's room._

I started walking down the hallway. _They are hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is._ I stopped at the door and pressed my ear against the door. It took a second before I could hear the voices of the King and Queen. I couldn't make out any words, but I could hear footsteps heading towards the door. _Crap._ I backed away from the door and quickly headed down the hallway. I turned the corner and pressed my back against the wall. I peeked my head around the corner and saw the King heading down the opposite way of the hallway, and down the stairs.

Once he disappeared, I turned back around and headed down the next hallway. The hallway was a longer than the last and had three rooms. At the end of the hallway was another pair of stairs, leading upwards. I walked up to the first door, to the right, and put my ear to the door. There was no sound coming from the door, so I reached for the doorknob and slowly opened the door. I peeked my head inside, before walking in. Nobody was in the room, so I walked in and shut the door behind me. The room was lit by a big window on the other side of the room, and it was a pretty messy room. Close to the back of the room, was a large desk, full of large piles of paperwork, and two chairs and a couch in front of it. The two sides of the room were shelves full of books, and to the side of the door, was a table with more books on it.

I walked further into the room and softly said, "Maybe this is where I will find those plans." I walked over to the desk, where the piles of paper were, and walked over to the pile furthest to the left. I started scanning through the pile, but I didn't find anything suspicious. Most of the paperwork was about farming and maintaining the villagers. _Maybe I'm in the wrong section._

I was about to move to the next section, when I heard distant voices. I quickly put the papers down from my hands and ran to the door. I slowly opened it and heard the voices coming closer, although, I couldn't see anybody in the hallway. _Crap, now what…_ Just then, the window from the back of the room burst open and cold wind blew in my face. "Shit," I curse, as I turn into a medium sized white fox. **(A/N remember when I said that they could turn into the animal they were? Well, how they turn into their animal is by turning into them when they want to, or when they get cold. Like, when they wear warm clothing, they aren't going to change, only when they aren't wearing warm clothing will it activate.)** The room now seemed bigger than before and my whole body is full of white fur. The only black furred part of my body was the tip of my ears, tail, and feet.

The voices were almost to me and I frantically looked both ways of the hallway to find an escape route. I left the door open and quickly started heading down the hallway to my right. The next door was one on the left and its door was halfway open. I made my way to the door, when I saw two guards turning the corner. I bolted through the door and went into the pitch black room. I turned to the door and pushed the door shut with my snout and paws, until the door was barely a sliver open.

Turning around, I walked through the dark room and slowly made my way to a hiding spot, towards the back of the room. When I reached the back, I ran into a white board, and climbed behind it. The voices were right outside the door and I could see their feet through underneath the door. I sat there, behind the board, and waited for the guards to go away. The guard's voices disappeared, and I waited a moment before moving out from behind the white board.

I cautiously walked over to the door, when I tripped over something metal. It fell over and some weird chemical liquid came out and covered the floor underneath my feet. I tried to step across, but ended up falling into the liquid. The slimy liquid was all over my back, underbelly, tail, legs, neck, my face, and snout. "Gross," I whispered. I slowly slid through the liquid and opened the door with my snout.

I walked into the hallway and turned around to look at my pelt. "Oh my god…" I say, gazing at my orange and black pelt I looked down both ways of hallway, before making my way down the right. I turned right and met eyes with Sasuke. He had a glare on his face and was about to step on me, until I barked at him, to get his attention. Sasuke looked at me and gave me a weird look. He crouched to my level and peered into my eyes.

We stood there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes, before Sasuke stood up, smirked, and then walked past me. I barked at him, before turning around and continuing down the hallway. When I reached the stairs, I started hopping down them, trying not to trip and fall on my face. The paint on my fur was already drying, so my pelt felt a little heavy and stiff. _Why does he always do that? That jerk-teme!_

I landed on the bottom of the stairs and hesitated. _Wait… I was in fox form… Did he recognize me? If he didn't… Why didn't he attack me? But wouldn't he still attack me if it was me? Last time I checked, wolves and foxes were sworn enemies!_ I approached my closed door and stopped in front of it. I got up on my hind legs and opened the door handle with my front paws.

The door creaked open and I walked inside and closed the door behind me, but with my hind paws. I turned and looked around the room, to strangely see that I'm the only one there. I walked across the room, jumped on my bed, and looked out the window. It was still raining hard, but not as hard as before, but it was still dark, so I assume it is probably after sundown. I laid my head down and shut my eyes. _Man, my everything hurts._ I laid there for a couple of minutes, before opening my eyes and getting up. "Don't want anyone to see my fox form," I say to myself, "Then I'd be in real trouble."

I grabbed a blanket and jumped off the bed. Climbing underneath the bed, I laid down and put the blanket over me. I stared at the bottom of the door for a second, before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

 **SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

I felt a nudge on my left shoulder and I opened my eyes to see Hinata hovering over me. I was back in my human form, so I must've changed back while I was sleeping, and half my body was hanging out from under the bed. "W-what are you doing under t-the bed?" Hinata asks. "Uh… I must've somehow, um, slept walked under here," I lie, giving her a smile. "Oh, o-okay," she replies, as I start getting out from under the bed. "Well, y-you need to get dressed, b-because it's morning a-already," Hinata continues.

I got up, laid my blanket on my bed, and asked her, "Okay, did I wake up late?" Hinata shook her head and said, "No, I w-woke up a couple of m-minutes ago and found you like t-this." "Oh," I simply say, grabbing my maid's outfit. Hinata backs away from me, walks towards bed, sits on it, and starts to put on her long socks. I get undressed and start to put on the outfit, when Hinata asks me, "Are you g-going to the b-ball?"

I put on the rest of the outfit, look at Hinata, and asked, "What ball? Why are they holding a ball?" "Prince S-Sasuke's ceremony ball. It's so that h-he can choose a w-wife. All the princesses from k-kingdoms all around are c-coming to the ceremony," Hinata explains, while she puts on her shoes, and continues, "And since y-you're a new maid, you d-don't have to help with t-the ball." I focus my attention away from her and start to put my socks and shoes on and said, "No, I'm not gonna go. I don't even have a dress, and I'm not a big fan of balls."

I finish putting my shoes on and get up from my bed. _Plus, I don't even know how to dance. I only chose not to dance, because I'd rather not learn it._ Hinata and I walked to the door and I opened the door for her and we walked into the hallway together. _I mean, I tried to learn, but who would want to learn something as boring as dancing?_

Hinata closed the door and looked at me, saying, "My mom m-makes fancy dresses for the k-kingdom, so I could as h-her to make one for y-you! Your my friend a-after all." My head snaps to her and I quickly say, "Oh, you don't have to!" _How do you not understand?! It's not that I don't have a dress, it's just that I don't want to go!_ I smiled at her and she smiled back, replying, "No, really, I'll t-tell my mom to m-make on right away!" Hinata starts to, oddly, squeal and jumped up and down. _Now this is an interesting side._ "I c-can't wait!" Hinata quickly replies and walks away.

My eyes widen a little and I look in the direction in which she had left, and exclaimed, "But wait!" but she was already gone. _Is this a specialty only wolves can do or what? Just disappear in thin air in the middle of a conversation?!_

I sighed and headed down the hallway ahead of me and opened the throne. _That's strange, she didn't tell me what to do… Must've forgotten._ I walked out from behind the throne and look around the room for Hinata. She was by, around, 9 or 10 other maids, but it was hard to tell, because they were crowding each other. As I walk over to the other side of the room, the group broke apart, leaving Hinata and one other maid, whom I share the room with. Although, I've only seen her around, I've never been introduced to her.

I walk over to them and the other maid turned and almost ran into me. "Ah, sorry," she says, giving me an unexplainable smile. "Uh, it's okay," I reply, giving her an apologetic smile. The maid had sandy blonde that was in two different ponytails, two on the top and two on the bottom, and bangs that separated from her hair line and went down to her eyes. She was taller than me, and for some reason, she looked like the type of person who would have a whole lotta sass, based on her body language. The maid had green eyes and had oddly had a fan on her hip.

She held out her hand, narrowed her eyes a bit, and said, "I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm Temari, one of the three people you share that room with. It's just me, you, Hinata, and Karui **[1]**." I took her hand and exclaimed, "I'm Naruko, but everyone calls me Naru! Nice to meet you!" Hinata and Temari winced a little, because of my little outburst, and we put down our hands. I waited a moment before asking, "Who's Karui?"

Temari's eyes widen a bit, before turning around and scolded, "Hinata! You didn't tell her, not only about me, but nothing about Karui either?" Hinata twittled **(A/N if that's not a word, NOW IT IS)** her fingers, blushed, and stuttered, "S-sorry, I haven't f-found the t-time to introduce you g-guys, because of t-the ball." Temari sighed and started walking over to the throne. "Oh well, doesn't matter anymore, I guess," she calls behind her.

I turned to Hinata and asked, "So what am I going to do?" Hinata looked at me, turned around, and grabbed a duster. **(A/N whatever you used to call them back in the day)** and gave it to me. "I n-need you to go t-to the main hall and d-dust all of the v-vases," Hinata says. I shook the duster, and a bunch of dust released into the air, and blew in my face. I coughed the dust out of my mouth, releasing a surprising loud sound. Everyone's attention was brought over to my side of the room and they just stared at me. "Uh, I'm gonna go now," I say awkwardly, scooting off towards the door.

I opened the door, shut it behind me, and stared down the main hallway. No one seemed to be there, so I headed down the hallway and started cleaning the vases, on the sides of the hallway. I dusted about 10 different vases, when I got to a stubborn vase. I brushed the vase faster and harder and mumbled, "Stupid stubborn vase. DUST ALREADY!"

"Feeling frustrated?" The voice startled me and I lost grip of the vase in my hands. The vase drops, but I quickly grab it and put it back on its pedestal. "You better stay, you stupid vase," I muttered.

"Why are you telling an unmoving object to stay?" I turned and almost collided into Sasuke, who was dangerously close to me. "What do you think you're doing?" I demanded. Sasuke took a deep breath and a replied, "I could ask you the same." "I'm dusting, what else does it look like I'm doing?" I say, waving the duster around in his face. I started walking away from him and moved to the next vase, when he asked, "So, are you going to the ball?"

I turn around to face him, narrowed my eyes, and exclaimed, "Absolutely not! I'm not going to some lame ass ball!" Sasuke smirked and said, "Yes, you will." I walk closer to him and narrowed my eyes more, asking, "Excuse me?" He crouched down, a little, and said, "You heard me. You will be attending the ball, but as my beautiful guest."

For a second, I was taken aback, like, who does this guy think he is, telling me what I can and can't do? Before I could reply, Sasuke continued, "Because if you don't, I'll reveal your secret to everyone." My eyes widened and I asked, "Are you blackmailing me?" He smirked and replied, "Indeed, I am." _Does this mean he did recognize me earlier today? But that still doesn't explain why he didn't attack me… Unless, he was planning this all along… Shit, what am I supposed to do?_

"Is that supposed to scare me? What could you possible know about me?" I asked. "Well, I know you're a fox," he says, smirking. _Shit… SO HE DOES KNOW!_ I relaxed my face and decided to act dumb and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Sasuke leaned closer to me, smirked wider, if that's even possible, and said, "Oh, I think you do." I gritted my teeth and my grip on the duster tightened. "Now, if you're a good little, orange foxy, you're going to the ball with me, or else, you can say goodbye to your secret, because it won't become a secret anymore," he finishes, walks around me, and walks further down the hallway behind me.

 _He said orange foxy,_ _ **orange foxy**_ _… Does this mean he doesn't actually know I'm a snow fox? That's good, but it's still dangerous, him knowing that I'm a snow fox._ I clenched my fist. _Damn you._ "Damn you, Sasuke Uchiha!"

 **SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

 **[1] Karui is Choji's wife, if you forgot**

Thanks for reading!

I FINALLY MADE A CHAPTER!

I had 3 tests in 1 class in one week, so don't blame me, but I don't have so many tests right now, so I managed to make the longest chapter yet in between those tests, well, I think it's the longest…. In my opinion it is, because it took, like 3 hours to edit and type it and, like, a whole week to write it

So yeah


	10. Chapter 8

**Sadly I don't own Naruto or the characters, just the storyline, I think…**

 **This is my first fanfic, so no hate plz**

 **I would gladly except reviews with suggestions on what the next chapter could possibly be about, so I have an idea, but idk yet**

 **Btw this is all in Naru's POV, unless I say so**

 **Sorry if it's out of character T-T**

 **Reviews are welcome!**

 **Chapter 8**

After a whole day of nonstop cleaning, I got undressed from my outfit and put on my brown, ragged dress. I look out the window and decided to take a walk to the garden to clear my head, so I grabbed a blanket from my bed. The garden that overlooked my window view, I learned recently, was called the Peace Garden. As I walk through the deathly silent halls, I think about the ball and a way not to go with the jerk without him finding out. _I mean, I could just say I went there and avoided him, but is he gullible enough to believe it?_

I walked to a door on the left, next Sasuke's room, and opened it. Behind it, was a small hallway and another door at the end. I walked in the hallway, closed the door behind me, and started walking down it. As I walk down the hallway, I put the blanket around my shoulders and wrapped myself in it. Each step I took, echoed through the small hallway. When I reached the end, I opened the door and walked out, into the cool night. I close the wooden door and followed a stone path, which lead from the door to the garden.

The entrance of the garden had an arch with navy blue roses and the stone path lead under it and stopped at a stone bridge. I walked under the arch and headed down the path, towards the wooden bridge. _Maybe I should go to the ball? I mean, how bad could it be? It's not like I'm gonna die or anything… Well, when you put that teme in the situation, there's a slight chance of death…_ Walking onto the wooden, medium sized bridge, I stopped at the top and looked at the flowing water below. I close my eyes and relaxed my body, as I listen to the beautiful sound of the flowing water. I stood there for a couple of minutes, before opening my eyes and heading further down the path.

The path didn't last much longer, before coming to a large stone circle and a bench at the far middle edge. The grass behind the bench was full of flowers of different colors and blossom trees, little pink petals falling down and drifting away with the wind. I walked to the bench, sat down, and looked up at the night sky. The full moon lit up the land around me and shone brightly, with no clouds in sight. Little stars started revealing themselves, more and more at a time, until the sky was full of them. I wrapped the blanket tighter around me, as a chilly breeze swept past me and blew petals past me. _This sucks._

I looked up at the castle and saw a weird looking shadow. I stood up and squinted my eyes, looking closer at the shadow, on what seemed to be the third or fourth floor. _Well, isn't that interesting. Should I go up there?_ I stood in the silence, as a cold breeze slapped my face. _Might as well, I don't want to freeze my ass out here._ I head back down the stone path, walked over the wooden bridge, and made my way to the arch. When I went under it, I unconsciously started running to the door, flying the door open as I reach it. I make my way down the hallway, open a door, and turned right, but stopped.

My eyes caught to a light coming from the room beside me. I starred at the light for a moment's more, until I saw a shadow. As the shadow got closer and closer to the doorway, I started to slowly back away. I look around, but before I could make a move, the shadow was already out of the room. It didn't notice me, so I kept slowly backing away, further into the shadows. The shadowed figure was standing there, looking at the ground, when I recognized that it was Sasuke. He had his hands clenched and had a really, **really** scary glare on his face. He looked really pissed. I bumped into one of the pedestals, with the vases on it, and it started to wobble. I panicked **(A/N the word doesn't look right but whatever)** and grabbed the vase with one hand and used the other to stop the pedestal. When it stopped, I gave in a deep sigh and set the vase back on the pedestal. I turned back around to see two very angry, black orbed eyes.

"What are you doing up this late at night?" the jerk sneered, glaring at me. I look into his eyes and realized that they turned bright red. _Shit, that's scary._ "Uh, heading to my room," I quickly say. Sasuke turned around and started walking back to his room. He stopped at the doorway and called behind him, "You better be," before entering the room and closing the door. _Jeez, is it that time of the month already?_ **(A/N lol im so sorry xD)** Forgetting what I was doing, I head back to my room, get my nightgown on, and laid on my bed, not able to fall asleep. I flip to my side and close my eyes, trying to convince myself that I was tired. After waiting awhile, I eventually fell asleep.

 **SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling for a moment, before turning on my side and looking around the room. Temari and what I'm guessing is Karui was still asleep, but Hinata was sitting up on her bed, reading a book. The room was dark and the only light there was, was a candle beside Hinata. She looks up from her book and looks at me.

"Oh, y-you're awake," Hinata said, setting the book on the floor. She got up from her bed and walked up to mine. Her eyes lit up as she said, "Cmon! W-we got the day o-off, so I thought we c-could get your d-dress!" My eyes widened. _Oh no…_

 **SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter

Sorry that it was a short chapter

Thanks for reading!


	11. Authors Note 2

Ok, so let's start off with, I'm discontinuing this fanfic, because I have absolutely no idea where this fanfic was going in the first place, and I have no ideas where to take it now. I have lost all interest in continuing it, but I may (most likely not) continue the story later. Thanks for understanding (hopefully)! But that's it, bye 3


End file.
